Hunter
by squishyfrog
Summary: My Chemical Romance, Vampires, and Half-Vampires. Not a Ferard. Sorry, fan girls. Gerard and Mikey Way are Vampires, while Frank Iero is a Half Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, I don't really have a plot, per say. I just have characters and species. It'll be a while before a plot emerges.**

Chapter 1

"Something about me that, what?" he pressed, taking a step closer to her.

"Well..." the girl hesitated, barely keeping herself from turning around.

"Something about me that...attracts you?" he suggested, so close to her neck, he could nearly taste the blood. "Something that...allures you, maybe? And torments you at the same time."

"Yes," she whispered.

"I've heard it before," he stated, bitter from the memories. "My brother and I...we enrapture people too easily. It's almost unnatural how they love us...bending to our will, while doing anything they can to defend and protect us. But we don't need that. We just need them."

"You mean their blood," she spat, finally turning to look in his black, demonic, eyes.

He just smiled, though there was more pain behind it than she realized. "Exactly."

"And now you want mine,"

"Want," he scoffed. "I never _want_ someone's blood...I only need it. Otherwise there would be more bodies to clean up."

A sharp breathe escaped her, as the fear she had blocked out before came crawling back.

"But," he continued. "Yes. Right now...I need your blood."

Then, with a blur of movement, he was on the girl instantaneously.

"Gerard!" another man called, barely saving the struggling girl.

In what seemed like half a second, the other man was by Gerard's side with a livid expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Gerard asked with an unusually calm expression for facing a brother's rage.

"Preventing you from being an idiot," he replied, taking the girl from Gerard's arms.

On seeing the second man's hazel brown eyes, the girl's mind clouded and she passed out, soon to forget her near fatal meeting with the vampire.

Leaving her in the empty garage, Mikey grabbed Gerard and hauled him outside.

"What is wrong with you?" Mikey growled.

"You know damn well-" Gerard started, expression turning angry.

"That is _not_ an excuse this time," Mikey interrupted. "You were about to kill a...what was she, twelve?"

"What does it matter?" Gerard asked. "Murder is murder, why does it matter if she's twelve or sixty?"

Mikey's expression turned from fury to disbelief and then sadness.

"You're not serious?" he choked out.

Gerard looked down, ashamed of his words. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that."

Seeing his brother's pained expression, Mikey began to feel guilty and wrapped his arm around Gerard's neck in a playful way.

"Come on," Mikey said. "It's nearly sunrise, we need to get back."

"I hate that cliche,"

"Well, it's one we have to live by,"

"Along with the rest of them," Gerard grumbled.

"Only one other cliché," Mikey argued.

"And those two are too many," Gerard persisted.

"Always complaining," Mikey tsked. "We are what we are...we can't change that now."

"I know," Gerard sighed, grimacing at the memory of changing. "I know."

* * *

"_Wait!" his own voice rang, tainted with fear and desperation._

"_You can't come with me," his brother replied, still not facing him. "You're human. I don't want to hurt you...and I would."_

"_Then I won't be human," Gerard said calmly._

_He couldn't stand the thought of losing his brother. His brother was the only thing he had left in the world. His mother and father had died in the same accident that nearly killed his brother._

"_You don't know what you're saying," Mikey whispered._

_And with that, his brother disappeared and the picture melted away, bringing him to a different room with another man._

"_Why not?" Gerard asked, voice breaking._

"_The only reason I turned your brother was because he was dying," the vampire said. "You're not. You have no idea how miserable this life is. To never see the light...and live off murder. You don't want that."_

"_It would be miserable either way," Gerard argued._

_Suddenly, as if skipping a scene in a movie, the argument stopped, and there was only blood, fangs, and the vivid memory of excruciating pain._

Jerking awake, Gerard put his hand on his chest, still surprised to not feel a heartbeat. Getting up, he made his way to the bathroom, getting another shock when he saw his reflection.

The black eyes, which he still wasn't used to, suggested that he needed blood. The paper white skin was one of the few things he liked about being a vampire.

_Doesn't look good with the blond hair, _he decided.

Originally, his hair had been black, but turning had somehow drained his hair of color. He didn't understand how that had happened. It vaguely reminded him of Rogue's hair in X-men.

Hearing his brother in the bathroom, Mikey awakened with a groan.

"Gee?" Mikey called, walking towards the bathroom. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Gerard called back, sticking his head out the door and startling Mikey.

"You're...dying...your hair," Mikey stated in disbelief.

Then, to Gerard's irritation, he burst into laughter.

"What?" Gerard yelled over Mikey.

"Nothing," Mikey gasped. "Nothing."

"So, what, you're laughing at the little creatures inside your head?"

"It's just..." Mikey paused, choking back another round of laughter. "You see all these Catholics shaking at the very idea of us and you're standing here _dying your hair! _As if people are going to pay attention."

Failing at discretion, Mikey burst into another fit of laughter, giving Gerard a desire to strangle him.

"You're only saying that cause yours didn't change," Gerard mumbled. "And how come it didn't change, anyway?"

"I'm sorry," Mikey wheezed, finally able to stop laughing. "I'm sorry. You're right, I'd probably do the same thing if mine had drained of color. Which, by the way, is just as much of a mystery to me as it is to you. What color are you dying it?"

"Well, I was going to do red, but-" Gerard started, but was interrupted by Mikey's third laughing spasm.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gerard," Mikey said, leading Gerard suspiciously into the living room. "This is Frank Iero. He's your...donor."

"Donor?" Gerard asked dubiously, eyeing the new individual cautiously.

Frank looked at Gerard innocently, despite his otherwise gangly appearance. Of course, his appearance was slightly offset by his lack of height.

"Yes," Mikey replied, hiding a smirk. "Last night's _stunt_ made me realize that you need a controlled source."

"But who would-"

"You know what to do," Mikey interrupted, stalking off.

Gerard watched his brother leave, feeling a little anxious over the fact that Mikey had left him alone with a stranger.

"You can just call me Frankie," Frank said with a cheesy grin.

"Um...okay," Gerard murmured.

"Do you just wanna...dig in?" Frankie asked, touching his collar in anticipation.

Gerard flinched at Frankie's blunt expression, and felt sick at the eager look on his face. He thought Mikey must have been right around the corner, watching, ready to pull Gerard away at a second's notice. But...why didn't Mikey just stay with them? Wouldn't it be so much simpler? Or did Mikey just think they needed privacy?

Sitting down, Frankie happily pulled his collar down, a beckoning sign in itself to Gerard. Gerard wandered over to Frankie, now feeling more than slightly nervous over the prospect of this donor. He wondered if Frankie knew the danger of offering himself to a vampire. Actually, it wasn't so much a danger as a suicide wish.

Gerard pulled up a chair next to Frankie, not disconnecting his gaze from Frankie's neck, which already had many scars from previous feeding sessions. The fact that he had survived that many sessions comforted Gerard, but only somewhat. There was something neither Frankie nor Mikey would tell Gerard, and Gerard knew it.

Looking into Frankie's eyes, Gerard could see none of the fear that normally consumed his victims, but only excitement...maybe even...mischief. Anxiety faded to hunger, and the desire to taste human blood. Quickly, Gerard caressed Frankie's neck, then leaned toward him and bit down into the flesh.

"Ack!" Gerard exclaimed, jerking back and spitting Frankie's blood vehemently.

Frankie burst out laughing, just as Mikey poked his head in the room.

"_What the hell is that_?" Gerard yelled, wiping the remaining blood away from his tongue.

"Not what you were expecting?" Frankie giggled.

"I definitely wasn't expecting...fucking acid!"

"Not acid," Frankie argued, trying for a hurt look. "Do I really taste that bad?"

"_What the hell_?" Gerard yelled again.

"I'll give you a clue," Frankie whispered, leaning in toward Gerard. "I'm a vampire."

* * *

"You said half vampires didn't exist!" Gerard yelled at Mikey.

"I said they weren't _allowed_," Mikey said calmly.

"You also say peanut butter and honey mustard samiches aren't allowed," Gerard pouted childishly.

"That sounds awesome," Frankie chimed in.

"It's disgusting," Mikey told him. "Trust me."

"You also say that _butter_ samiches are disgusting," Frankie pointed out. "And that my cooking is disgusting..."

"Seriously," Gerard said, remembering the orignal argument. "What do you mean '_not allowed_?'"

"I _mean_ they're illegal," Mikey explained.

"You're really-"

"Hey now!" Frankie snapped. "Whatchu talking 'bout? That's very offensive right there."

"It's true!" Mikey said.

"He _offends_," Frankie hissed.

"Creative," Mikey shot back.

"Anyway!" Gerard interjected.

"Right," Mikey said. "So...as you know, you can't really feed off a vampire."

"'Cause it's cannibalism,'" Frankie added. "'And it's frowned upon in many societies.'"

Mikey shot Frankie a quick, you're-funny-but-shut-up look, and continued.

"Half vampires, though-"

"I _reject that term_," Frankie immediately interrupted.

"What about Ligers? You don't call them 'half lions.' Or 'half tigers.' They've still got souls."

"I _reject your logic_," Mikey said. "Now _shut up_. Anyway. Half vampires you can feed off of. They don't sustain you as long as humans do, but they'll still sustain you. And, as you've experienced, they're not exactly addicting, like humans."

"Okay," Gerard nodded slowly. "Now what about the illegal thing?"

Frankie huffed and stalked out of the room, thoroughly offended.

"All right," Mikey began. "As stupid as it may sound, vampires...kinda have a government. I dunno-"

"Are you serious right now?" Gerard asked.

"Yes," Mikey said, crossing his arms unhappily. "And they outlawed half vampires, mainly on accounts of fear. Of course they won't admit to that part."

"Fear?" Gerard asked.

"Well...vampires are weaker than half vampires in some ways. Half vampires can stand sunlight, they're faster, they're immune to compulsion, the list goes on. You can imagine where I'm going. So they put all of these ridiculous precautions to prevent the birth of half vampires."

"Birth? I thought vampires couldn't have sex-"

"With each other," Mikey explained. "For the same reason they can't drink each other's blood. Cum and vaginal fluids and whatnot are the same thing, more or less. Bodily fluids."

"Hmm," Gerard sighed. "So humans and vampires do it."

"More specifically, because a female vampire can't taint a vampiric fetus with her own vampiric fluids and visa versa, male vampires and female humans do it," Mikey corrected. "Which is really what they made illegal, I guess. Something to do with our secret being spilled into the human world by means of a pregnant woman."

"So some people sneak around birthing creepy Frankie babies?" Gerard asked, feeling a little confused.

Mikey chuckled. "Yeah, basically."

"Why don't they just turn them into full vampires?"

"Because that would kill us," Frankie said, entering the room again. "Infusing us with more vampire blood just taints the vampire blood we already have. I heard that other comment, by the way."

Gerard blushed, embarrassed.

"So...the human blood dilutes the vampiric blood and makes it edible, but not addictive," Gerard guessed.  
Mikey nodded.

"How are they faster than full vampires?"

"No one knows," Mikey said.

"I can race ya, if you want proof," Frankie chimed in.

"What am I supposed to call you, if not a half-vampire?" Gerard asked Frankie.

"Well, in the SSLMST, which is a _very _long acronym for Secret Society for the Legitimizing of Mixed Species Terms-"

"Which didn't exist until two seconds ago," Mikey said.

"-we promote the term 'humpire.'"

"Which is a _sucky_ term," Mikey said.

"But I guarantee you, any other humpire you meet will wanna be called that,"

"I'll try to remember that," Gerard said.

"You want blood now?" Frankie asked excitedly, pointing to his neck.

"Why do you enjoy it so much?"

"_You have no idea how good it feels to be sucked_!"

Frankie suddenly became uncomfortable once he noticed Gerard and Mikey both staring at him with half-confused, half-worried expressions.

"You might wanna reword that next time," Mikey said.


End file.
